


Smoke The Sky

by Kabella



Series: Endurance [10]
Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Fluff, Hearing Things, Joint, M/M, Music, Psychosis, Rehab, it's been a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabella/pseuds/Kabella
Summary: Nikki and Tommy have some fun for old time's sake.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: Endurance [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902748
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Smoke The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a filler chapter. Since I'm using all the song titles, I had to find something to do with this one, and it only means one thing. This one comes after my previous uploaded Hooligan's Holiday.

Tommy and Nikki arrive back at their hotel room. 

“So watcha got for me?” Nikki asks.

“What do you want?”

“Um, I was asking because you said in the car that you have a surprise for me.”

“Oh shit. That’s right. Hold on,” Tommy says, grabbing his bag to rustle around in. He eventually pulls something out, puts it in a fist, and holds both fists out to Nikki. “Pick one,” Tommy snickers.

Nikki taps his left hand; the one with the surprise. Tommy opens his fist to reveal it.

“Really? That’s the surprise?”

“C’mon man. Let’s get fucked up.”

“Aren’t you on probation?”

“Done. And I want this to be a celebration,” Tommy says, salivating over the rolled joint in his palm.

“You know I haven’t done this shit in nearly 20 years?”

“Come on, that’s not true.”

“It’s completely true. After I discovered harder drugs, I had no use for this shit.”

Tommy looks disappointed. 

“You really wanna do this with me?” Nikki asks.

“It’s not a big deal. I’m just dying for something, and we did this together a few times when we first met. I just thought for old times sake,” Tommy replies.

“I can’t seem to say no to you. For old times sake, and for your beginning and my end.”

“What do you mean your end?”

Nikki bites his lip and hesitates for a moment. “I didn’t have a chance to tell you yet. I, uh… I’m planning on checking into rehab soon.”

“Are you serious? Why?”

“Tom, I know you don’t see it. Probably because you’ve seen me during my worst years of addiction, but I’m struggling still. Drinking and pills and shit.”

“I don’t see the big deal though. It’s not like you’re stumbling around drunk and fucking shit up.”

“Tommy, it’s a compulsion. And I can’t stop. And here’s the thing, I need to do this for my kids and for us…. Tom, we have plans, right? Plans for the future. I have to have my shit tight. I have to be the best dad that I can be. I can’t have any weak spots that will cause me to lose custody. What we want together is controversial enough. That in itself is going to cause enough opposition. I don’t need anything extra against me.”

“Are you going to go away?”

Nikki nods his head. “Arizona. It’s temporary. We can do this, T. I have to do it.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I should have. I just knew that you’d be upset.”

“I’m not upset, Nik. It’s a good thing. It’s just hard, and the timing is right in the middle of this…. You know, of us, together again.”

“I’ll write you. And we’ll talk,” Nikki says, cracking a smile.

“What about me and this stuff? I… I did it for 3 years. 3 years sober. I want to fucking unwind and shit. I need--”

“Hey,” Nikki says, cutting Tommy off, and wrapping his arms around him. “It’s OK. No judgement. I promise. I know things have been hard for you. It’s something you decide for yourself. I love you no matter what you do.”

“Someday, Nikki. Just can’t now.”

“It’s OK. Hey, let’s go. The bathroom. Put the fan on. I don’t know what this shit is going to do to me. It’s been so long.”

“Seems kind of contradictory now,” Tommy sighs.

“Don’t wimp out on me. Come on, T. I was already planning to pound a bunch of shit tonight anyway. There’s no difference.”

Tommy cracks a smile. “OK. Let me shed these clothes.”

\-----------------------

A half hour later, Tommy is in the bathtub, naked. Nikki is on the floor, propped up against the wall near the tub, naked.

“Isn’t the floor cold, Sixx?” Tommy asks.

“Nah, I’m hot.”

“Can’t you get hemorrhoids from sitting on a cold surface to too long?”

“Never heard of that. And I said that I’m hot. How about your ass in that cold ceramic tub,” Nikki snaps

“I’m hot too.”

“Then why the fuck are you asking me if I’m cold?”

“I didn’t. I asked if the floor is cold?”

“Heh, you need to ask the fucking floor that question. Maybe I can cover it in a blanket.”

“Fuck the floor. It’s already getting a thrill from your ass sitting on it. You should be sitting on me.”

“I can’t fit in there with you,” Nikki determines.

“The smoke is gone. Let’s go back out to the room.”

“Fine by me,” Nikki says, getting to his feet, starting to walk to the door.

“Sixx? I don’t think that I can get out. The sides are too steep,” Tommy laments.

Nikki stands there blinking. “No, I think you’re too deep.”

“What?”

“I don’t know what I’m saying. I, um…. Here take my hand.”

Tommy takes hold of Nikki’s hand, and gets pulled up.

“There you go. Now step out,” Nikki instructs.

“What the fuck. Now I feel tall and the bathtub looks shallow.”

“Perspective.”

“I guess. Come on, let’s fuck,” Tommy says, taking Nikki by the hand. He flops himself on one of the beds. Nikki crawls on top of him, and they connect their lips. Nikki starts grinding between Tommy’s open legs.

After a minute…. “Nik, what wrong? I don’t turn you on anymore?”

“Shhh, I’m trying.”

“What you gotta concentrate to get it up?”

“Fuck!” Nikki says, peeling himself off of Tommy.

“Is this why you stopped smoking weed?” Tommy laughs, as Nikki tries to stimulate himself.

“I don’t remember having this problem,” Nikki gasps, trying to keep himself stiff.

“Shit, Nikki. If this ass don’t turn your on, you got some fucking problem,” Tommy says, turning around, rubbing his ass.

“I am turned on. I’m very turned on. Fuck!!”

“Stop wearing yourself out. Let me wear you out,” Tommy breathes, forcing Nikki back down on the bed.

“Sorry--”

Tommy puts his finger up to Nikki’s lips, as he mounts Nikki, already lubed up. “Tell me you feel this,” the drummer says as he pushes in.

“Ohhh,” is all Nikki can moan, as he melts into Tommy.

“Good thing we have options, Love,” Tommy grins.

“Thanks for the rescue,” lolling his tongue around, while throwing his head back.

“Nik?”

“Hmmm?” Nikki responds, his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation.

“Would you ever marry me?”

“Don’t ask me that.”

“Why not? It’s a legit question.”

“Don’t think that I need to be married again,” Nikki gasps, pushing towards Tommy. “Why? Do you want to?”

“I don’t know. Just thinking,” Tommy says, thrusting with more gusto.

“One thing that would be cool is that you can be my Tommy Sixx,” Nikki says, breaking into a smile, while playfully biting on the tips of his tongue.

“Shit, Nikki. There’s only room enough for one Sixx, and that’s you. But, I like that you think that way…. Nikki Lee.”

“Nah, as cute as that sounds, I’m Sixx forever.”

Tommy can’t help but to feel giddy, whispering _Tommy Sixx_ to himself under his breath. He reaches back down to connect his lips with Nikki’s.

“That’s it, baby. Right there,” Nikki moans, pushing his hard nails into Tommy’s flesh.

“God, that turns me on, lover. Tell me you like it,” Tommy growls, lifting his torso up a little to peer between their bodies. “Some body is awake now,” Tommy reveals, feverishly pounding away.

“I’m not going to last long enough to do what I originally intended,” Nikki grunts.

“It’s OK. You just owe me, Nikki Lee.”

“I don’t owe you shit. It’s your fault offering me grass.”

“You accepted the challenge, and failed miserably.”

“I don’t think that I’m failing. I think that I’m doing pretty well right now. You got rhythm, baby. I think I can hear the music we make together,” Nikki pants out.

“OK, Nik,” Tommy laughs. “You like the way I move?”

“In sync with the music,” Nikki closes his eyes, with a dreamy look on his face.

“There’s no music, love.”

Nikki just hums.

\--------------

Nikki and Tommy lay on their backs on the bed, in the afterglow.

“Nikki Lee,” Nikki playfully says.

“You like the sound of that?” Tommy asks.

“I think you do. You keep saying it,” Nikki laughs.

“Dude, you’re fucked. I said it once. I think. You’re replaying that in your head.”

“Did you say something, Tommy Sixx?”

“You sure you don’t want to get married. Sounds like someone is mentally tickled by the concept.”

“And we can live in the same house,” Nikki says, as if this is some sort of new revelation.

“No shit, clown.”

“You do the laundry. I’ll feed the dog and cat.”

“OK, love,” Tommy smiles, rolling towards Nikki to kiss him. “Hungry?”

“You do the cooking,” Nikki replies.

“You’re a better cook than me. And not now, anyway, I just want to eat. I'm starved. You know, room service.”

“We’ll have room service?” Nikki says, picking his head up.

“Are you talking here or our future home? I want room service here, dummy.”

“OK. Tommy Sixx. Fill your tummy with yummy.”

“Sixx, you sound like you’re six. Do you want anything, Love?”

“Me?”

“No, the other Sixx?” Tommy says, rolling his eyes.

“Huh? You?”

Tommy gets into his face, “Nikki, do you want anything to eat?”

“Just you, Tommy Sixx” Nikki smiles, biting his lip.

“For dessert. I need some damn food,” Tommy says, opening the room service menu.

\---------------------

Tommy orders food, and then goes to use the bathroom. When he comes out, he sees that Nikki has fallen asleep. He’s thankful. Nikki was continuing to rattle off oddball stuff, hear non-existent music, and kept insisting that Tommy was saying things that he didn’t say; at least he thinks he didn’t say them. That’s never a good thing; Nikki is dancing on the fringes of psychosis. The drug that Tommy thinks is the pussy rookie drug of all the ones out there, turns Nikki into a rambling fool who hears phantom sounds and can’t get his dick up.

Tommy’s food arrives in roughly 20 minutes and he inhales it. It’s still early in the evening, but he thinks it’s the perfect time to nestle up to Nikki’s warm body in this icy air conditioned room. The drummer wraps himself around his sleeping lover, strokes his hair, and shuts his eyes, thinking about mundane shit, like laundry and pets and cooking and last names. He smiles into the crook of Nikki’s neck, hoping that his domestic fantasy continues into the perfect dream as he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling some anxiety everytime I post a chapter here. I'm going to try to hurry up and finish this book just get it all posted and be done. I feel like I've worn out my welcome here, and that for whatever reason I've been alienating readers. Not sure if it's my topics, my writing, or me and that maybe I'm doing something wrong. I know I keep apologizing about the way I've been uploading this book chapter by chapter. It's because morphed into something unexpected, and at this point I don't know how to bring it all together. Maybe because I talk too much? Like I am now, ha.
> 
> Thank you so much to my faithful readers. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you, which is why I'm going to finish the book. 4 more chapters after this one.
> 
> I might post a one shot every now and then, but I'm mostly going to stick around as a happy reader. The writing here is incredible.


End file.
